A Slayer Misunderstood
by ImaginativeMental
Summary: This story comes from Angel's spinoff season one episode Sanctuary where Buffy and Faith have another show down. Just a revised edition from my perspective of how I'd like the episode to go


A Slayer Misunderstood

Story is set in Angel season one, episode eighteen sanctuary on the roof….

_*pow*_ a strong left is delivered to the face of a young brunette by an opposing blond. She stumbles back with the force of the blow and prepares herself for the next attack. _"ahh"_ with deadly force the blond swings again narrowly missing as the brunette ducks under.

"_Buffy just hold on for a sec…" _Faith pleads after avoiding another punch aimed at her face. She stares at the woman facing her, the anger and hurt is evident in her eyes.

"_Shut up! This is what you wanted right? A fight?" _Buffy screams at her.

"_I'm not gonna fight you B…"_ Faith responds, partially because she tired of all the fights and partially because she knows Buffy's earned a right to be mad. She'd done everything she knew how to hurt the girl and now it was catching up to her. Hell she couldn't run forever.

Faith had meant what she said, she wasn't going to hit the other girl. In fact their entire fight had been Buffy aiming for any exposed place on her body while Faith ducked and dodged. Whether or not this irritated Buffy more, she had no clue but noble blond wasn't giving her time to assess the situation anyway.

"_Why? Because there's nowhere to run? Or maybe because no one is here to protect you now. It's just me and you. And we're going to finish this, like we should have a long time ago"_ Buffy ranted. Her face was warm and her eyes watered. She had never felt so many emotions when fighting an opponent before. Just seeing the other slayer brought back unwanted memories were she showed her hope and compassion. She never meant anything to Faith, Faith was selfish and arrogant. Reminding herself of that Buffy became even more determined. She was not about to let her get away again.

Faith was torn. Seeing the red haze of hatred Buffy held towards her, she didn't know if she should fight back or allow Buffy to win. The last time they'd fought they'd destroyed her entire apartment and burst through a glass window ending up on the roof and resulting in her being stabbed in the stomach by her own weapon. What would be any different in this fight? There would be blows traded, lots of blood and in the end only one winner. Faith searched the other girl's face for any sign of hesitation and found none. Obviously she'd come hell bent on facing her and prepared for either outcome; her victory, or her loss.

"_We don't' have to do this B…." _Faith tried in a last ditch effort to diffuse the situation.

Buffy chuckled but it was not the light and gentle one Faith knew, but one of malice _"I remember telling you that same thing right before you hit me in the face"_

Buffy struck out again and this time connected with Faith's stomach, dropping her instantly. Faith hit the ground and quickly swiped a leg from her side under Buffy's feet and knocked her down as well. Rolling away she regained her footing and delivered a nasty kick to Buffy's ribcage causing her to coil over, holding her side. Faith felt some sort of guilt about returning the attack but then her loner mentality pushed into overdrive. It was either her or Buffy. Rearing her leg back she kicked Buffy again, this time lifting the girl off the ground for a split second before she crashed down again. Buffy gasped as the air left her lungs and the pain rolled over her. She didn't know what was worse. Not being able to move or the blows being delivered to her body. Faith stood over Buffy and grabbed her by the shirt, cocking her fist back she gave two powerful punches to the face of the other slayer. Feeling her face being pummeled Buffy found it in herself to bring up and arm and blocked Faith's next attack. Forcing her upper body to move she pushed the girl off of her and quickly stood up. She was hurt but this was nowhere near over.

"_I was beginning to think you didn't have it in you anymore Faith, there's my girl"_ Buffy whispered through blood smeared lips and clenched teeth. Despite the pain radiating throughout her side, Buffy stood to her full height refusing to let Faith know she'd been wounded.

"_I'm not that person anymore Buffy"_ Faith remember those words, "There's my girl" all too well. It was the same line she'd used to taunt Buffy right after she killed a human and was planning to leave town. Buffy had followed her to the docks hoping to stop her, extending friendship and all she had done was backstab and betray the only ally she had in Sunnydale. The other "scoobies" accepted her simply because their friend had, Faith knew that if it were up to the scoobies the Council would have had her in custody a long time ago.


End file.
